Math skills
by idealrain
Summary: Where Daniel lies, Melanie cries and Maggie tries out her math skills.  My attempt to fix the 'Daniel is Maggie's son' storyline. I don't own Days.
1. Chapter 1

Not your son

Where Daniel lies, Melanie cries and Maggie tries out her math skills. My attempt to fix the 'Daniel is Maggie's son' storyline. I don't own Days.

_He's not your son._ The thought crossed Maggie's mind as she startled awake. She blinked at the clock. 3:23 A.M. She sighed and snuggled closer to Victor.

"Honey?" Victor mumbled.

"It's nothing," Maggie sighed as Victor kissed her forehead.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep, babe." Maggie kissed Victor sleepily.

"O.k." Victor slung his arm over Maggie's hips.

Maggie closed her eyes again. _He's not your son._

* * *

><p>"It's insane, Julie. The D.N.A. test proved he's my son and the letters from Alice and my connection to Melanie…..it makes sense," Maggie said.<p>

"But…" Julie prompted.

"I cringed inside every time Melanie calls me Grandma and when I look at Daniel, I feel nothing like when I look at my girls," Maggie said.

"Maggie, could it be just the fact you didn't raise him?"

"You didn't totally raise Hope and you know she's yours. It depends on the day whether she's your daughter or sister. But you know she's yours. And you just knew Chelsea was your granddaughter even if she's not biologically related. You and Doug still knew that you love her as one. I just don't feel that way about Daniel. And the thought of Melanie being my granddaughter…" Maggie shook her head.

"I thought you wanted to be related to Melanie," Julie said.

"I love her but Julie, she's not my granddaughter. I would know."

"Well, not to point out the obvious but the ten years age difference between Daniel and Sarah is glaring," Julie said.

"What?"

"Well, Daniel's over forty and Sarah's thirty-two, right? And you only harvested eggs once, so either Daniel's prematurely aging or Sarah's not yours. Logically…"Julie said.

"Daniel's not my son since we know Sarah's my mini-me. And Sarah was born within two years after I harvested eggs. What am I going do?" Maggie asked.

"Why would he lie to you? It doesn't make sense," Julie said.

"I don't know," Maggie said miserably.

"Why would he put Melanie through that?"

"I don't know. But I need answers," Maggie said.

"Well, why don't we go though the paperwork again?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. It just doesn't make sense," Maggie said as she sorted through the paperwork.

"Maggie, what are these codes?" Julie pointed to three four digit numbers on the top of the DNA results.

"I don't know. I assume some medical code."

"It's apart from the others. Why don't we ask Lexie?" Julie asked.

"Good idea," Maggie said.

* * *

><p>Lexie looked at the top code and frowned.<p>

"Lexie, I don't like the expression on your face," Julie said.

"It's odd. First, this number's a manual override. Each doctor has one in case lab results are misentered. The code belongs to…" Lexie grabbed a book and looked up the number, " Daniel Jonas."

"Are you saying Daniel overrode the results?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. So I think I'll invalid the results. Maggie, I'm sorry but I have no answers for you," Lexie said.

"We need to redo the results," Maggie said numbly.

"Oh, God," Julie sighed.

"I know."

"How do we do this without Daniel?" Julie asked.

Lexie looked thoughtfully. "If we had Melanie's DNA, we could run it."

"I have the toothbrush she left at my house," Maggie pulled out a toothbrush.

"Wow, you're prepared. O.k. I'll personally run it. Maggie, we'll figure this out," Lexie promised.

"Thanks," Maggie said.

* * *

><p>"What are you two up to?" Victor looked at Maggie and Julie who were sitting on couch.<p>

"Nothing!" Maggie said.

"You're talking quietly. Either I did something really right or really wrong," Victor said.

"Oh, you think my life revolves around only you?" Maggie asked. Victor smirked.

"Well, occasionally. Occasionally your life revolves around me and you seem very happy about that," Victor said, gently kissing Maggie.

"I really don't want to watch you two making out," Julie said.

"Sorry," Maggie looked sheepish.

"What's going on?" Victor asked.

"What if I told you….it's going to sounds silly…" Maggie hesitated.

"Do you want me to explain to Victor?" Julie asked.

"I don't think I know everything about Daniel's conception," Maggie said.

"You found out I stole your eggs?" Victor asked.

"No...Wait, what?" Maggie said.

"I'm sorry but when Lillian and Joseph were desperate and I would do anything. So I stole eggs that were going to be destroyed anyway. I didn't know they were yours," Victor said.

Julie chuckled. "Oh, what wicked webs we weaved when we practice to deceive."

"Honey, thank you for being so honest. But I don't think Daniel's my son," Maggie said.

"So I didn't steal your eggs," Victor said.

"I doubt it. But I had Lexie run the DNA test and we're waiting," Maggie said.

"Waiting….can be hard. Do you need a distraction?" Victor started to kiss Maggie's neck.

"Hey! I'm still in the room!" Julie pointed out.

"Yeah, Julie, you can leave anytime," Victor teased.

"Hey! Maggie, do you want me to leave?" Julie asked.

"I think I want to be alone with my husband," Maggie said.

"Should I leave, too, because if your husband catches us together…" Victor said, smirking.

"Victor!"

"He's impossible. Why you married him, I have no idea. You'll call me?" Julie said.

"Thank you. I'll call." Maggie hugged Julie.

"Bye. Victor," Julie nodded.

* * *

><p>"Are you o.k., sweetheart?" Victor asked as Maggie crawled into his lap.<p>

"Just hold me for a second."

"I'm so sorry, "Victor whispered.

"I just don't understand why Daniel would do this."

"We'll figure it out. But first we need to deal with us. Are you mad at me?" Victor asked.

Maggie sighed. "I'm so confused and hurt. But honey, you were just trying to help your friends. I can't blame you for good intentions. "

"We'll figure this out," Victor started to rub Maggie's back.

"Mmmm…that feels good," Maggie groaned.

"Do you want to go upstairs and oh, I don't know…."Victor traced Maggie's neck with his lips.

"Right now, I just need you to hold me," Maggie said.

"O.k. We'll just be here," Victor said.


	2. Chapter 2

~I totally made up the DNA stuff. If someone knows better, let me know. Thanks~

"Henderson let me in…."Lexie said, stopping at the door when she saw Victor put his finger to his lips.

"She hasn't been sleeping well. Maggie, sweetheart," Victor gently shook the redhead who rested on his chest.

"Hmmm….Hi," Maggie blinked sleepily at Victor.

"Hi. Lexie's here."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lexie, I fell asleep," Maggie said.

"It looks like you needed it," Lexie said kindly.

"Yeah," Maggie yawned. Her eyes widen. "The results! Do you have them?"

"Why don't we have coffee?" Victor suggested.

"Thank you," Lexie said.

"Here's Melanie's DNA and here's yours. If you were related as grandmother and granddaughter, you and Melanie were shared at least 25% percent of the same genes," Lexie explained.

"And do we?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sorry but you and Melanie have no genes in common. You aren't related," Lexie said.

Maggie nodded. "I suspected."

"Are you o.k.?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. I'm relieved. We finally know the truth. Lexie, what happened?"

"I don't know. But we'll investigate. Maggie, we'll get to the bottom of this." Lexie said.

"Thanks. I just want to know why someone would mess with my life," Maggie said.

"I'll call you."

"Thanks." Maggie walked Lexie to the door. "I'm going to ask you to be discreet."

"It never happened," Lexie said.

"Thank you so much," Maggie hugged Lexie.

"I'll call."

"Bye Lexie."

Maggie turned to Victor. "Sweetheart, I need…."

"Boxers and bed?" Victor asked.

"Sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p>"You know I always wanted a son…." Maggie snuggled close to Victor.<p>

"But?"

Maggie bit her lip. "I wanted Mickey's son. I was a little disappointed not to give him a son. And the idea of having someone else's son kind of hurts."

"Even mine's?" Victor said.

"Oh, I never thought of having your son," Maggie said, her eyes widen at the idea, "I'm too old to have kids."

"I know but there's foster care, if you want to explore that."

"You know, I kind of like not having kids right now. I like having boxers and bed days. I like being able to walk into the bedroom and lock the door," Maggie said.

"I almost think of Brady as ours. Silly because he's definitely John and Isabella's son and maybe even Marlena's. But he's…" Victor shrugged.

"We act as parents a lot of the time to him," Maggie chuckled.

"Mmm-mmm," Victor started to nibble on Maggie's neck.

"Honey…." Maggie arched her back to get closer to Victor.

"Is the door lock?" Victor asked.

"Mmm-mmm. And my phone's off and yours is downstairs…." Maggie kissed Victor.

"There's no one else home…" Victor said.

"Shh…."

The couple was getting more involved with their activities when a knock interrupted them.

"No…"Maggie groaned.

"I don't hear anything," Victor said, tugging at the boxers Maggie wore.

"Me, either," Maggie kissed Victor.

"Grandma?" Melanie called through the door.

"Shit!" Maggie swore.

"I know. If it was Julie, we could just tell her to go screw herself," Victor chuckled.

"I should probably go and talk to her. Later?" Maggie asked.

"Definitely," Victor smirked.

"I love you," Maggie threw a robe on.

* * *

><p>"Um, hi," Melanie blushed at the sight of Maggie in a robe and Victor still in bed, "Do you want me come back later?"<p>

"Um, no, just give me five minutes. I'll be right down," Maggie glanced at Victor.

"O.k."

Melanie flipped through a magazine before sitting down. She noticed she was sitting on a piece of paper.

_DNA results for Margaret Kiriakis. _

_Melanie Jonas- blood type O+_

_Margaret Kiriakis- blood type AB_

_0% of DNA match_

_Maggie-_

_I hope this reassures you. If you have any questions please don't hesitant to call._

_-Lexie_

_Why would Grandma take the test again? What does this mean?_

"Hello, darling," Maggie entered the room.

"I didn't mean to interrupted you and Victor," Melanie said, staring at the paper.

"Well, it's the middle of the day anyway. Mel, sweetheart, what do you need?"

"Grandma, what's this?" Melanie held out the paper.

"That's something personal," Maggie took the paper and folded it.

"It said we aren't related. The test has to be wrong," Melanie said.

"Sweetie, I saw Lexie and apparently someone tampered with the first test. So I took your toothbrush and had Lexie run the test again. I'm so sorry, sweetheart…."Maggie said.

"But I wanted to be yours…."

"Sweetie, you will always be my sweet girl, my Melanie. This doesn't change anything between us," Maggie promised.

"But you're Dad's mom. How did this happen?"

"I have my suspicions but all that matters is we know the truth," Maggie said.

"Was it one of Victor's enemies? Can we find out?" Melanie asked.

"Right now, I don't want to speculate right now, o.k.?"

"Does Dad know the truth?" Melanie asked.

"Not yet. I haven't figure out how to tell him," Maggie said, choosing her words carefully.

"Are you o.k.?"

Maggie paused and thought about it.

"I have a lot of questions and I feel hurt someone did this to me and to you. But I'm very relieved to know the truth."

"I'm sorry for you," Melanie said as she snuggled close to Maggie.

"I'm sorry, too," Maggie said, kissing Melanie's head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for confirming that information. This is for real?" Maggie asked. She listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "Yes, that's wonderful news. Thank you." She hung up the phone.

"What's the news?" Victor asked.

"My eggs were destroyed ten years after I had Sarah. No one else ever used the eggs. Sarah was, is, the only baby born from the harvested eggs," Maggie cried in relief.

"Thank god," Victor sighed, pulling Maggie into his lap.

"Hi. What's going on? Victor has his 'My Maggie needs to protect so I'm the only one allowed to be near her' face and posture on." Julie sat down in a chair.

"Why do you say that?" Maggie asked from Victor's lap.

"Usually I get my Maggie alone time alone but Victor's intruding," Julie pouted.

"Oh, he is, isn't he?" Maggie looked at Victor critically, "But he's so very comfortable."

"I know how comfortable Victor's lap is. We did date, remember?" Julie said.

"For like a month or two," Maggie dismissed the fact.

"I'm not need for this conservation. But I'm comfortable right?" Victor smirked.

"So comfortable….."Maggie kissed Victor.

"Seriously there's something going on. Victor's possessive but not this much," Julie said.

"We got the DNA results," Maggie said.

"And….?" Julie said.

"Daniel's not my son. Or at least Melanie's not my granddaughter," Maggie said.

"Why would someone change the results? It doesn't change anything except…."Julie's eyes widened. "Daniel's being your son would mean he would also have a tentative Horton connection. In a weird way, this would connect him and Jennifer without…"

"Being incestuous? Julie, I've been over and over this in my head and that's the only possible motive. Why else would he change the results? He would have to know I would've figured it out. The fifteen years age different between him and Sarah would be easy to figure out," Maggie said.

"You didn't initially. And the Hortons don't exactly shy away from being close for comfort. Bill and Mickey shared Laura, Doug's and my situation, not to mention Tommy and Marie…."Julie said.

"Let's not go there. That's a whole different story. But Julie, if he did this, he's…." Maggie trailed off.

"A bit psychotic?" Victor offered, "I'm a bit psychotic at times….."

"Nah. We decided that you were a reformed Greek gangster," Julie said.

"A gangster Americus, actually," Maggie said, absentmindedly.

"You actually had this discussion?" Victor was amused by the thought.

"Yeah, one of the times you two broke up, which thank God you stopped doing; Maggie called you a gangster Americus which I disagreed with. I thought you're reformed, now," Julie said.

"Honey, it was a very weird conversation while you were being stupid," Maggie said.

"Ah. O.k. But what are we doing about my godson?" Victor asked.

"I don't know. Daniel can be pompous but this is a bit over the top. Why would he do this? Is he really that in love with Jennifer?" Maggie asked.

"Jennifer's not that in love with him," Julie dismissed her cousin's relationship easily.

"Why do you say that?" Victor was unsure whether to be insulted on his godson's behave.

"Hortons don't date causally. Those who do are trying to defy fate. Hortons have soul mates, from Grandma and Grandpa to Belle and Shawn. I mean look at you and Mickey…."Julie bit her tongue, realizing she probably shouldn't mention Mickey as Maggie's soul mate in front of Maggie's new husband.

"She does put herself in the most awkward situations," Victor looked amused at Julie's discomfort.

"Julie, its fine. We had that discussion. Victor's secure in my love," Maggie said.

"There's the fact Daniel's always a little insecure when you mention family. I think the fact he lost his parents at age twelve makes him conflicted about family. He rushed into a family situation and because of the rush it doesn't work out. He wanted to be Parker's father, which was a ready-made family, only to be burned by Chloe. He suddenly loves Jennifer, who has an abundance of family in the Hortons. Daniel's envious so he becomes a 'Horton'," Victor explained.

"That's…..that actually makes sense," Maggie was stunned by Victor's insight.

"Wow. Victor has an insight into the villainous mind. Does it surprise you?" Julie said.

"He's reformed," Maggie smiled. Victor smirked and kissed his wife.

"Enough. I leave you two to do whatever," Julie got up, ready to pick up her coat when she heard the front door open. "Who's at the door?"

"Melanie has told me you ran another DNA. Why?" Daniel stormed in.

Victor moved closer to Maggie. Julie dropped her purse on the table and sat back down. Maggie realized they weren't going to leave her and Daniel alone.

"I just wanted to make sure you were my son and Mel's my granddaughter. I was shocked when it was negative," Maggie said.

"Someone had to falsify the second report. Maggie, I'm your son," Daniel insisted.

"I know you want to be. But no, you're not. You know you're fifteen years too old and a dollar too short to pull it off. I don't know why it took so long for me to figure it out. Maybe I wanted to have the son I always wanted. I should've known after you stopped protesting. Who are your parents? Were they Joseph and Lillian?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, please believe me. I'm your son. Melanie's your granddaughter. The test was right," Daniel pleaded to Maggie.

"Why?" Maggie simply asked.

Daniel simply swallowed and remained silent.


End file.
